magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 7
Volume 7 is the seventh volume in the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Alibaba's Decision Morgiana's Help Alibaba advances, but is constantly attacked by another batch of monsters. He slashes them and makes his way through them, Just then, he encounters Engi. He wants to kill him before his Magoi runs out. Before he can attack him, Morgiana steps in and kicks Engi. She asks him if coming here alone was a bit too much. As they continue to fight side-by-side, Morgiana reveals that she wishes to become his strength and Alibaba replies that it's the reason he didn't tell anyone. She asks if fighting there is what he has to do and insist on fighting them alone. She throws Alibaba across the wall and begins to fight alone. Alibaba vs Engi Alibaba, in his thoughts, apologizes to Morgiana and adds that he has to go to Ahbmad. He is attacked by Entai, whom he slashes instantly. Sinbad is notified about Alibaba going to the Palace alone. He decides to head to the Palace as well. Something happens with Aladdin. Alibaba's fight with Engi continues. However, as he's going to give the last slash, his Djinn Weapon Equip wears off. He recalls Sinbad's instruction concerning this matter, quickly does it and kills his opponent. He understands that this can be used only once, but there's no more hindrance before him. Alibaba's Answer Alibaba runs into Ahbmad's place and announces that this time he came to settle the score with him. Markkio notes that Alibaba can't use his Djinn's powers anymore, but he states that he doesn't need it, as he came to dismiss his brother's imperial rule from him. Ahbmad orders to kill him, but Alibaba orders them to stop. Ahmad repeats his order but this time, Sahbmad stays in Alibaba's defense. He orders Barkak to capture the Royal Guards. Seeing that Alibaba is doing his best, he decides to take the responsibility as well. In the name of the Deputy King, he forbids anyone's disruption in talks between the brothers. Ahbmad asks him if it's his coup d'etat. Dethroning Ahbmad Morgiana defeats all of her opponents and hopes that Alibaba accomplished what he came there for. Ahbmad wants to know if Sahbmad has been leaking information to the Fog Troupe, which Sahbmad confirms. After stating his side, he says Ahbmad to withdraw from the throne for the sake of saving Balbadd, much to his surprise. Ahbmad orders to kill him, but Alibaba stops them, mentioning that they will become slaves as well. Everyone stays silent besides Ahbmad, who still can't believe what happened. Sahbmad explains that everyone's heart has left him long ago. Then, Ahbmad starts laughing hysterically and wants to show his brother what it means to stand before large group of people. Seeing how afraid Sahbmad is, he starts to bully him until Alibaba stands in his protection, encouraging him that he is a man of courage. Ahbmad then tries to slash Alibaba, but he just takes his sword into his bare hands and slaps Ahbmad. Then, he tells him to step down from the throne. Alibaba vs Kougyoku Ahbmad wants to somehow make people to come back to his side, but then Kougyoku appears. Alibaba thinks that the time where he has to do what he came here to, came. A huge amount of rukh is gathering around Aladdin and Judar, to the point of non-Magicians being able to see it. Kougyoku introduces herself and wants to know who is she going to marry. Markkio says that there's a problem, since they don't know who the current king is. She wants the new king to be quickly chosen. The most obvious answers is the Deputy King, Sahbmad, but he declines and points at Alibaba, who also declines. He says he has no right to be one and explains what he meant. When Kougyoku asks what about tomorrow's signing ceremony, he says he wants to discuss about it. Revealing his identity to her, he begins to say. He requests her to destroy the "citizens rights" pact. He says as it was decided by the former King, it has no meaning now. However, Kougyoku says she can't do that and the signing ceremony as well as marriage will happen tomorrow. He says it's impossible, as there won't be new king and today, they will put an end to the monarchy of Balbadd. The End of Monarchy He argues his decision as the will of citizens who don't want a king but to live happily. He then tells everyone about the republics he has visited. Ahbmad insults him and his idea to destroy the royal family who has been ruling the country for 23 generations, but Alibaba calmly answers him that continuing monarchy is the worst thing that can happen to Balbadd. He also says about royal family and nobles' status will be removed from them, and thus the country will be in hands of the citizens. He then says that if it be permitted, he wants to help as well and devote his whole existence to Balbadd. He came here to make Balbadd an outstanding republic citizen state. Then, Sinbad comes along with the three of his allies. Sinbad introduces his allies, who are the representatives who wanted to recommend Alibaba as the King of Balbadd. He apologizes to Sinbad for acting on his own, but justifies himself that the lack of the king is the key to save his country. Kougyoku interrupts saying that all the rights, trade etc., all belong to the Kou Empire. Alibaba replies he understands it well and asks her to act as the rights transfer never happened. He says that as the country of Balbadd they're speaking of no longer exist, so the pacts with Kou have no effect anymore. He, as well as Koubun, know pretty well that all he says is a meaningless quibble, a forced argument as it has completely no relations to the current state of matters, but he still takes a risk. Kougyoku asks him that if she returned, how would he know that her father won't brush her aside. Alibaba realizes that Kougyoku's authority isn't great and she doesn't want to involve herself with something like political marriage anyway. He starts to argue with her saying that if she show the kindness now, she will reap the fruits in the future. It's still not enough to change her mind, so Sinbad takes an initiative and says that Balbadd is now under the Seven Seas Alliance. He promises to go to see Kou's Emperor personally and explain all the details to him. She eventually agrees to go along with it. Sinbad is amazed by Alibaba's actions. Balbadd Republic Kougyoku decides to leave Judar with Markkio and withdraw. Blushing, she wonders when will Sinbad come to pay a visit. Then, they notice a large group of people heading towards the palace. After bidding the representatives a farewell, Sinbad comes to Alibaba and scolds him for being so reckless, for which Alibaba apologizes. Asked what they should do now by Sahbmad, Alibaba gives a detailed plan of what he's doing. Then, he says that he wants Ahbmad to be held in confinement on an island, because even if people wanted the death sentence, he doesn't want to kill his own brother. He also says that no one has a right to punish anyone like that anymore, as the law has to be reformed. After that, Markkio interrupts saying that people who want to govern will appear, but he doesn't give him much though as he wants Balbadd to even have a form of one without disparities. A little later, Alibaba and Sahbmad announces to the citizens of a new policy of Balbadd. Seeing the reaction of people, he addresses to Aladdin in his thoughts. He says he won't run away from this place anymore, so they have to put off their promise for a little longer. He wants him to wait a bit, as he doesn't want to lose at being a "courageous person". People around Aladdin notice that something is wrong with him. Meanwhile, Cassim's group arrives at the Palace. Cassim's Answer Cassim is notified about the republication, which shocks him. He wonders what to do. Alibaba, trembling and with tears in his eyes, he says he will never forget this scene of his citizens happy faces and determination. Just then, Cassim and the Fog Troupe appears. Cassim thinks of Alibaba as a great person, of whom he always felt worse. Knowing that to stop him, Alibaba even came up with such answers, Cassim accuses Alibaba of cheating them and voices all of his thoughts regarding this matter. He also makes previously happy people into thinking it's wrong idea after all and that their relatives who died because of this country won't return. He starts a civil war, much to the horror of Alibaba. In his thoughts, Cassim apologizes to Alibaba, saying that this is his answer. Holy Palace's Aladdin Aladdin wakes up in an unfamiliar place. He is greeted by Ugo, who welcomes him in the Holy Palace. Aladdin thinks that he has died, but Ugo explains that it's not the case, only his Rukh has been brought to the Holy Palace, but because of his recklessness, he really could have died. Ugo is sad that he couldn't bring Judar as well. Then, Ugo recalls that Aladdin went on a journey on a whim, met Djinn and their masters. He tells what Rukh Guidance and fate are. He mentions that there are people that want to go against it, to fall into depravity. He was surprised seeing Magi dyed in black. Aladdin also should have died because they changed fate, but Ugo opposed it. To do this, he used all of the Magoi his master left him, but as Aladdin isn't his master, though his Magoi is his copy, he couldn't do anything. Ugo says that with the last power of the flute he brought him to the Holy Palace to give Aladdin something important. He shows him Alibaba, who will die, even though it's not the original flow. What is needed to dispel the darkness is a "miracle", which is Magi's mission. He then sends Aladdin on a journey to obtain his masters, Solomon's Wisdom. Ugo then in his thoughts bids Aladdin farewell, saying that he won't meet him the second time. He thinks that it's still too early to let him be alone, but quickly thinks of all the people Aladdin met and made friends with. He opens the Door and asks Solomon to take Aladdin back to the surface and grant his miracle upon him. Then, Aladdin, guided by someone's voice, heads into the universe's truth. Revolution Alibaba vs Cassim Cassim orders to kill everything. Morgiana notifies Sinbad about the situation and asks what to do. Sahbmad is pushed to give orders, but he asks Alibaba about it. Alibaba gives some orders and decides to stop Cassim alone. He surrounds him with the Wall of Flames. He then asks Cassim what he is doing, when monarchy has ended. He demands answers when his friend stays silent. He then fights them when he gets attacked, until Cassim asks him if the children of the royal family should live as royalty, confusing Alibaba. He adds that brats from slums should live the whole life in slums. Then, one of his subordinates catches him in Kokubaku Mutou. Cassim creates a big black ball while saying that everyone has the right to be king, making Alibaba realize that it's what Cassim wanted all along. He promises to not allow anything else to be swallowed by his selfish ambitions. Alibaba activates Amol Saiqa, which cuts through anything with its heat, and attacks the Fog Troupe's members. He then heads towards Cassim's head and orders Cassim to withdraw his troops, but he replies that he'd rather die. Alibaba, after a little moment of hesitation, takes his sword and tries to slash him, but before doing so, he withdraws Amol Saiqa and cries, saying that can't do it to his friend, calling him an idiot. He begs him to withdraw his troops to stop this rebellion. Cassim answers he's really soft and promises to surrender. The Black Djinn Cassim then recalls that the Weapon dealer told him that the requirement for using the Dark Metal Vessel is losing one's life, but decides that he has no other choice. After a while he stabs himself and transforms into a Black Djinn. Chapters ''Night 59: Assault '' ''Night 60: Repeated Showdown '' ''Night 61: Rebellion '' ''Night 62: Alibaba's Answer'' ''Night 63: Alibaba's Sophism'' ''Night 64: The Republic of Balbadd'' ''Night 65: Cassim's Reply'' ''Night 66: Holy Palace's Aladdin'' ''Night 67: Clash'' ''Night 68: The Black Rukh's Djinn'' ''Extra Comic: The Fog Troupe's days without plans 1'' ''Extra Comic: The Fog Troupe's days without plans 2'' Category:Volumes